The Bridge
by Soracchin
Summary: Be it being a freelance writer with low paid. Or, being rendered unable to walk and has lived half her life sitting on a wheelchair, doesn't dishearten Mana in the least. Because of her bright and helpful personality, her life takes another 180 degrees turn after stumbled upon an unconscious male with a '6' tattoo on his back, lying in a pile of dumpster. [OC-centered]
1. Prologue: Today Will Be A Good Day

**Tags:** Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor

**Note #1:** This story is set after the defeat of Aizen and before Ichigo loses his shinigami power.

**Note #2:** About romance, I'm not so sure about that as of now. There might or might not be. Depending on the flow of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Except for my OCs and my plot~

* * *

Prologue: Today Will Be A Good Day

**Third Person's POV**

Every day, she would wake up and does her daily routine. However, her daily routine are much tougher compared to how most folks does.

Every morning, she would wake up with a stretch of her arms and crack some joints in her sore neck. While still feeling groggy, she would stare wistfully at the window pane in her room with droopy eyes. She always leave the window ajar when she sleeps. As a result, the morning sunshine would wafted gently in, diffusing across the room. A mild heat radiated round, – wrapping the girl in an invisible shawl of warmth.

Then, she'd mutter under her breath with a small smile. "Today will be a great day, too." – that's her mantra.

Every day, she'd do her typical house chores. Ranging from laundry, sweeping/mopping the floor, to doing dishes, etc. Without rest.

Every day, she'd cook her own breakfast, before going to school. How could she not, being a third-year in high school and all?

Despite the fact that her distant guardian send her money bi-weekly, or sometime monthly, the girl would still work part-time from home. There were various reasons for this, as she felt she's already at a age when she must start to be independent. As well as, to earn a few extra tips for herself.

When night comes, she'd go to bed at 10 p.m. sharp, as she thinks that staying up late is bad for one's health and skins. After all, she takes great care of herself.

Because if she don't, no one will.

After listening to her daily routine, it sounded ordinary and mediocre. The truth is – that wasn't the case.

Akamine Mana, a seemingly bright and urbane seventeen-year-old human girl, was actually suffering from disability of walking.

To put it bluntly, she was a handicap person.

Every day, she'd get onto her wheelchair which has long became a part of her, before starting off her day.

Every day, she'd do all the house chores in the house accompanied by her vehicle. At first, it seemed impossible and required lots of effort for someone like her. However, as time passes by, she's now already a master at doing it without anyone's help.

Just because she was handicapped, it doesn't mean she's utterly useless. There's still her arms and other body parts that are functioning properly. People really need to discard stereotypical thoughts, one such as; 'disabled people can't do anything on their own.'

And Mana was ardent to prove those shallow-minded gits wrong. Anytime, anywhere.

Every day, the girl would sit in front of the computer screen with her vehicle and spent a few hours (after getting home from school) typing on the keyboards swiftly with her long, slender fingers. Occasionally when she felt thirsty, she'd then brew herself a coffee and placed the mug beside her laptop. Of course, she knew that spending long hours in front of a digital screen is bad for your eyes. But she can't help it – that's her job. As a freelance writer.

Every day, she'd cook herself three meals a day. Since she takes great care on her body, she also watch out for her diet every single day. Despite the fact that her legs were incapacitated, she's still capable of doing some light exercise on her own. (Excluding the therapy treatment for her legs) For instance, arms lifting with dumbbells.

In her apartment, foods such as – instant noodles and snacks doesn't exist. "They're unhealthy and could cause obesity if you intake too much on those." Is what she always says.

Mana has even convinced herself that, whichever food tasted delicious or addictive, are all unhealthy. Fried chicken, soft drinks, ramen, chips, and sweets are all very good examples. Thus, her fridge and kitchen cabinets were all full of _colorful_ organic foods instead. Something kids would run away from once they see them.

Every day, before she goes to sleep, she'd turn on her desk lamp and open her diary book. Although she spent most of her time in her house and seldom venture outdoor, she'd still jot down whatever she had done and her thoughts in her diary at the end of the day.

Her daily routine might seem repetitional and boring, but Mana thought otherwise. She enjoyed it despite going through the same cycle 365 days. In fact, she wished she could live forever like this. This peaceful and idyllic lives were exactly what she yearned for.

That's how everything was supposed to be. Until she sees _them_.

In the beginning, Mana could only hear faint voices of _them_. But after turning thirteen, she starts to see _them_. Their shape, their distinct features. All so clearly; The soul of the dead

She was flustered and scared like how everyone else were at first, of course. However, after seeing them on a daily basis, she kind of gotten used to it by now. No longer surprised at the sight of the chain attached to them, or the gaping hole on their chest. Believe it or not, she had even befriended some of them.

For example, the grandmother whom had passed away due to an incurable illness, but couldn't rest in peace because she was worried about her grandchild. Her soul was seen roaming about in an estate across from her apartment. Every morning when Mana drag the curtains open, she'd see the grandma watching her grandchild playing with a wrinkled smile. Mana would wave cordially at the grandmother behind the glass, and the grandmother would always reciprocate with one of her benevolent smile. The girl knew her grandchild from the older woman. Thus, Mana would occasionally visit the boy when she has the time or have him over to her house to play. Only in this way, would the grandmother be able to truly rest in peace.

There was also a middle-aged business man, whom had died due to a car accident. But was unable to move on to the afterlife because he misses his wife and child. Whenever Mana needs to visit the mart, she'd see him meandering on a cross-section road. He would complain about how his boss would always had him to do over-time work. Much to the employee's distress. Or, the man would shower praises to his beautiful wife and smart child, who was a top grade student all-year-round.

Mana would listen to him like his soulmate, as the man told his stories with teary eyes. Sometime, she could sympathize with the man in regard to his work. She too, has a bossy and unreasonable boss up above her. She feels him. Totally.

Or, a Persian cat named Oscar. He was actually the pet of the previous owner who owned the apartment Mana's currently staying in. When the girl moved into the apartment, she was rather shocked to see the soul of the cat on the first day. Later did she found out that Oscar died from old age not long ago and his owner and their family immigrated soon after.

Since Mana originally love animals, she didn't mind it and was elated to have the Persian cat lived under the same roof with her! Oscar might be a soul, but the girl still appreciate his existence. Now, she at least has an accompany.

However, this seemingly peaceful days of her shattered way too soon.

The few times when Mana stepped out of her comfort house and venture out, was when she was taking out trash.

What she didn't expect was, just by taking out trash to the dumpster, could change her whole destiny.

* * *

**~Time Rewind~**

"This should do." Mana heaved, as she wiped the beads of sweat damping on her face.

It was kind of exhausting. Since she can't hold multiples of those bag of trash, otherwise she would have no hand to wheel herself. She has to take them out one by one. Constantly wheeling herself back and forth, up and down – with the lift.

Well, maybe she should treat it as a workout to burn off some calories.

After hurling out the last one of them, Mana mentally gave herself a pat on the back. A satisfied smile was seen plastered on her face as she felt a sense of achievement for having finished her task.

To tell the truth, Mana never liked the dumpster. It stink, of course. But it wasn't because of the smell that made her dislike them; it was because of the location.

The dumpster were located in a rather narrow, and secluded alley. It was dark, bitter, and cold. Even on a broad daylight, the alley looked as dark as night. In addition to that, Mana has heard strange rumors circulating around the neighborhood, saying this alley was haunted.

Unknown creatures roamed around and feast on human souls – something like that.

She's usually not one with superstition. True. The alley might be haunted like what the rumors said. However, that could only mean there was a soul that couldn't move on. 'Unknown creatures that feast on human souls' – such stories was either over-exaggerated, or created to scare the children.

Just when the girl swiveled her chair and was on her way to the lift, the phone in her pocket rang. Mana then rummaged through the pocket on her cardigan, before finally picking up the vibrating phone. "Hello–"

"_MANA!_" She instantly cringed at the thunderous roar on the other line, as she had to pull her phone away lest should her ear drum got blasted by its deafening yell.

The girl waited patiently for the fuss from the other line to abate, before putting the phone back to her ear again. "Yes?"

"_Really... I still can't figure out why you own a phone, when you rarely answer to people's call!_" The caller on the other line huffed angrily as she said.

"Sorry, I was busy just now. Is there something wrong?" asked Mana. No matter what situation she's put in, the girl always have it under control. Why? Because she never loses her cool, as she's not the type to get enrage easily. Unlike a certain someone who was on the phone with her...

A sigh was heard from the other line, and Mana could already pictured the woman massaging her aching temples. "_There's a pending project in my hands here. No one has taken it yet. I'm calling because I thought you'd be interested._" The older woman stated, albeit more calmly now.

Mana paused for a few seconds at this. The topic has seemingly piqued her interest, like what the older woman predicted. As Mana thought about the long hiatus she has taken since her last project ended in a huge success few months back, maybe, it's time to consider getting back on to work. She had rested plenty enough.

For now, let just see where this is going.

"May I inquire the type of genre for this project that you mentioned of?"

"_Supernatural and horror._"

"... My apologies, but I'm not taking it. Please ask someone else–"

"_Why!? I thought you'd be the most suitable writer to this project, that's why I have it __reserved__ for YOU!_" The other line soon exploded with howls and shouts. As usual, Mana has to pull her phone a few inches away before the woman's temper pacified.

As a freelance writer, Mana has taken up a few projects before. Ranging from your typical bittersweet Romance – to thrilling Action, filled with tons of sword dancing. However, if there's any genre she hasn't tried as a writer, that would be – Supernatural.

She seemed to be avoiding that particular genre, as Mana has never seen taken up a project with 'superhuman powers' as its concept.

"Just because I can see spirits, that doesn't mean I write them well, Aoi-san." Mana reasoned out flatly.

She has never once thought it was a gift that she could see what others couldn't. If possible, Mana didn't want to use this 'ability' (if she could even called one) to her own benefits. It would feels like she was abusing it. Thus, she wanted her work to have nothing to do with anything related to Supernatural genre. Or even Horror.

"_How are you suppose to know when you don't even try!?_" Aoi, who's an editor to Mana's works, retorted strongly. "_The fact that YOU can see them, __makes the project half succeeded in itself, ya know!?_" the older woman kept on persuading the girl until she could feel her throat parch. Still. She has to keep going. There's no way she was going to back down from such 'golden' chance! As Aoi could already envisioned the amount of profits they were going to earn with this~ Even if she has to lull her by deceiving, she'd definitely make Mana take this project!

However, it's not easy to convince the young freelance writer. "But–"

"_No buts!_" snipped Aoi, before asserting, "_I've sent a draft concept of the project to you, at least take a look at it first before deciding. Alright? If after looking at the draft you still feel it's no good, then I'll accept your refusal. __Without complain_."

This time round, was Mana's turn to sigh. Well, both Aoi and Mana has known each other for a long time ever since the girl became a freelance writer. Initially, Mana has kept it from everyone else the fact that she can see spirits. Besides, who would believe her anyways? Even if they did, they would have run away from her by now. But one day, she was caught talking to the 'air' by Aoi, while in truth she was actually talking to one of a spirit. Under the older woman's unyielding pester, Mana conceded and finally told her the truth. She thought once the lady had known about it, her reaction would be the same as everyone. However, that wasn't the case.

Much to Mana's shock, the lady actually believed her. Adding on to the girl's stupefaction, Aoi was thrilled upon knowing the secret. She has always believe the existence of ghost ever since reading the first horror story at the age of nine. Instead of feeling fear, Aoi was fascinated, as she could feel herself a step closer to this unknown world that she has only seen in fictional stories through Mana.

_A draft?_ Mana thought, as she searched the aforementioned paper through her sea of memories. If Aoi has mailed them to her, she would have seen it when she opened up her mailbox this morning. But the draft never came. As far as Mana could recall.

"When did you mailed them?" asked Mana.

"_Have you forgotten? The day before yesterday when you took a trip down to the office, I've already given them to you. It was in one of the document folder._"

…

_Don't tell me_..._!_ Mana gasped, as her eyes widened upon realization. Uh-oh.

"I think, I've accidentally mixed them up and thrown them away..." confessed Mana, as she snuck a side-glance at the dumpster behind her.

"_WHAT!?_" hollered Aoi, as she banged the table in adrenaline on the other line, "_search them! I don't care. Those were the last copies I had on them, you've got to find it at any cost!_"

Really? When the girl has no idea which bag of trash she had thrown them in? She must be joking.

Mana doubted, why should she go through such troubles when she has no intention of taking up those project? But, the girl had promised the lady she will take a look at least. So, she couldn't back out even if she wanted to.

Their call was soon ended by Mana as she now has another troublesome task to complete; Finding the lost papers

The girl began to take out the bags of trash she had thrown them in earlier, before spilling out its contents and sifted through the mess with quick, but meticulous eyes.

She would have to take a long bath after this whole affair ends. Ugh.

_It's not here._ After finding nothing but scraps of food, Mana proceeded to the next bag and repeated the same action she had done. Constantly taking out bags of trash from the dumpster despite the stink.

When the girl was on the verge of giving up and just go home after her fifth bag, God finally showed mercy on her; she found the draft at last.

She can celebrate and give her prayer of gratitude later, after she's done on cleaning up the mess she had caused with her search and putting the trash back to where it came from.

As Mana was preparing to put the bags of trash back to the dumpster, a loud shriek escaped her mouth and reverberated the deserted alley.

"Is that a... h-hand?"

Mana questioned to on one in particular with quiver voice, as her eyes wavered on what seemed like a human hand, sticking out from underneath the bags of trash inside the dumpster.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she shakily cleared out the bags. Suppressing the fear that was gnawing at all her being as she proceeds to identify the owner of its hand, while chanting in her heart that what she saw must be a prop. Surely.

After the obstruction were out of their way, a sight of roughed-up male with light blue spiky hair, adorned by a weird right jaw bone hanging on the right side of his face, came into view.

It wasn't a prop.

* * *

**A/****N:** Firstly, let me thank those of you who decided to give this story of mine a try. Thank you! *bow* I hope you enjoyed that despite the flaws and grammatical errors in them. You see, English was never my native language. My vocabulary are very limited, too. And sorry if the story look amateurish. 'Cause I'm indeed an amateur writer at this. *cough*

Please review~!


	2. It's A Pleasure To Meet You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Except for my OCs and my plot.

* * *

It's A Pleasure To Meet You

**Third Person's POV**

Under a freezing morning, a lad with orange haired, dressed in a winter school uniform while having a scarf wrapped warmly around his neck, was yawing languidly as he trod down the path of white snows. "So cold..." noted Ichigo, as he snuggled in closer to the scarf. Holding the fabric up above his reddish nose.

It was currently in mid December, of course the weather won't be as forgiving as the other seasons. Although the Winter War has ended a while, Ichigo still feels it vividly as if it happened just yesterday. Due to the battle, he had also taken a long break from school for recuperation. The fight between Aizen and him had put a tremendous toll on the orange head. Both physically and spiritually. However, thanks to Inoue's and the fourth division captain, Unohana's healing abilities, Ichigo can be said that, he got haul back from the afterlife. And he has recovered most of his severe injuries, which was why he was able to return to school. To the ordinary life that was rightfully his, before everything started.

"Fool," a low and rasped voice spoke, "you can't even withstand this level of coldness?" If it wasn't for her petite form and appearance, people would have easily mistook the harshness of her voice for male. "Shut up, Rukia. I've only recovered and my body is still adjusting to the temperature. That's why!" Ichigo retorted, albeit a little flustered at the unforeseen jab dealt by Rukia.

"Hmph. Excuses," said Rukia, which only caused the orange head's brow twitched in annoyance. Why was she here anyway?

Even though lots of things awaits the raven-haired Soul Reaper in Soul Society after the devastating fight has ended, Rukia was exempted from her duty and was ordered to stay by the orange head's side lest should he overexert himself and reopen his previous wounds. Thus the girl was also going to school together with Ichigo. In a form of Gigai. Needless to say.

While the duo were walking down the snowy path as they engaged in another banter, something that has become a routine for the two of them, a certain brunette was speeding in a lightning speed, before throwing himself towards them. Or, more like, towards Rukia. "Good morning, Ichigo! Rukia-cha –!" However, the guy seemingly popped out of nowhere, got kicked in the face by both Ichigo and Rukia in sync before he could even come close to them. "Yo. Keigo." Ichigo greeted coolly, before stepping over the brunette's body and resumed his walk. Followed by Rukia.

"Good morning to you too, Mizuiro."

"Good morning, Ichigo, and Kuchiki-san too."

"Good morning~! Hohoho~"

Coincidentally, Ichigo and Rukia met their two classmates while on their way to school. By now, Keigo and Mizuiro never bothered to question the orange head the reason behind his long absence or his whereabouts during those period of time. Sometime, there are things need not to be spoken in order to get across them. Whatever Ichigo's identity is, it's no longer important anymore. Because no matter who he was or is, the hot-headed orange head will always be their friend. A reckless friend at that.

Shortly after the four of them entered and stepped their foot on Karakura High's school ground, they were soon met by another four familiar-looking faces. "Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! And everyone, good morning~!" Orihime greeted jovially as she waved her hand in the air. The switch in Keigo quickly flipped when he spotted the voluptuous girl, and his instinct has urged him to jump on her, which he gave in to whole-heartedly. "Hime-chan, good mornin –!"

**Thud!**

Unfortunately, he was blocked by an imperial aegis and got knocked out instantly. "You can go and kiss my shoes, Asano." Tatsuki said, as she dug her soles mercilessly in the brunette's face. Rubbing the dirts off from her shoes on his as if his face was a rag.

That's Arisawa Tatsuki for you. As protective as always.

"Good morning, Inoue, Tatsuki," greeted Ichigo, before riveted his gaze on the two other man behind, "Chad and Ishida, you guys already here so early?"

"That's rude, Kurosaki. Unlike you, I'm always punctual. So of course I'll be here early." Ishida grunted as a matter-of-fact. Pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he said.

Sado, on the other hand, merely nodded his head along with the flow.

While Tatsuki was busy head-locking and roughing up the perverse brunette, and Orihime was talking to Rukia about the newly open cafe in town, Ichigo spotted a bright scarlet head from the corner of his eyes. "Hm?"

A girl with long, straight scarlet hair, was coming from the school entrance accompanied by a wheelchair.

Although he was a first-year, it has been already months since he started enrolling Karakura High, yet the orange head has no recollection of the girl or whatsoever. Was she a student here?

"Hey... is she a student here?" asked Ichigo. His gaze still locked onto the scarlet-haired girl, who was greeted warmly and surrounded by a group of her friends as soon as she made an entrance.

"Ah. You mean Akamine-senpai?" It was Tatsuki who fed her childhood friend the answer, "she's a third-year in our school. Our senior."

"Then, how come I've never seen her before?" asked Ichigo again. If the girl was a third-year, he'd have seen her at least once somewhere in school. He thought she was a transfer student at first. Like Rukia.

"That's because you guys are always absent from school. That's why." Mizuiro piped in, as his eyes and hands were glued on his phone. Typing on the keypads repetitively. "For your information, Akamine-senpai is really popular. She even own the title of _Yamato Nadeshiko_**(1)** here."

True. Ever since Ichigo started his first year in high school, lots of bizarre things happened. And eventually becoming a Soul Reaper representative and involving himself with Soul Society. Along with Inoue, Chad, and Ishida. It was really fortunate that he didn't have to repeat a grade due to his long and frequent absenteeism.

Maybe, that was why it's the first time for Ichigo to see the girl here. Akamine – that is.

"Akamine... Don't tell me, it's _**that**_ Akamine Mana!? The legendary freelance writer for '_Escapade_'!?" exclaimed Ishida. Eyes widening from surprise and astonishment to have heard the name of his favorite writer's name rolled off from the martial artist's tongue.

"Huh? Yeah... I think so. I've heard from some of my seniors that she writes for a living." Tatsuki replied as she scratches her hair.

"Why're you getting all hype up like some fan boys, Ishida?" asked Ichigo. Quirking a brow at the now flustered four-eyed. It was probably his first time to ever see the Quincy taken by surprise or his composure faltering like that.

"Shut up if you don't know anything, Kurosaki." Ishida spat in disgruntlement, "have you read any Akamine-san's magnificent work before!? Do you know her works, especially the great _Espacade_, have captivated thousands or even millions of the hearts of Japanese readers!?" Ishida bellowed out exaggeratedly. His glasses were glinting with sparks as the Quincy dwell mesmerizingly in the mention of some of the writer's brilliant works.

Ah. The dramatic plot twists, the heart-wrenching tragedies, how she portrayed the dynamics and complexities in humans, were simply... perfect. The writer really deserve an award for herself. In Ishida's opinion.

That showed how much respect and admiration the Quincy harbors for Mana – his apparent senior. Never once in Ishida's dream that, he was attending the same school as his highly-respected author. His senior, on top of that! It was like a dream come true for him...

Although it was unpleasing and aggravating to get dissed by the four-eyed for his ignorance, it was even more gross for Ichigo to stand the sight of the usual calm and level-headed Ishida, suddenly turned into a fanboy of some sort as he showered praises to the stories the girl has written. Ugh.

Is she really that great and famous?

"But, what happened to her legs?" After having recovered from Tatsuki's attacks, Keigo joined in the conversation, too, as he inquired curiously. Observing Mana's pair of disabled legs from afar.

Still typing on his phone, Mizuiro replied apathetically as his eyes still fixed on the digital screen. "There were many rumors on that, the most believable and seem to fit in the picture is that it was caused by an accident," Tatsuki then touched on from where the womanizer's left, "however, she herself has never mention the truth behind. And no such insensitive jerk would dare ask her about it. Thus, everyone all left it at that. Believing it was caused by an accident."

Unable to bear it, Orihime's eyes started to turn moist and was on the verge of crying after her friend's explanation. "How terrible..."

"Yeah... she look quite a beauty, too. What a shame," noted Rukia dolefully. At this, Sado, who kept his silence and was watching the whole scene quietly at a side, nodded his head in acknowledgment. "And she's still so young."

When examined closely, Mana has a rather sculpted face. Her chin, was what people nowadays would call a 'V'-line shaped chin. Her double-lidded eyes were a warm honey-gold color, and her thinly plucked eyebrows were shaped into a perfect arch that followed the slight curve of her eye. A fine chiseled nose, plus a full and rosy lips under. Adding on to the attractiveness, there was a beauty mark on the older girl's left cheek.

If only, such tragedy never befall her.

Speaking of which. It was another reason why it caught Ichigo's attention other than her hair color. It wasn't really because she was seated on a wheelchair that piqued the orange head's curiosity. It was the fact that she's disabled, yet she could still smile so brightly and genuinely. As if, she was never disabled to begin with.

Her pure, genuine expressions and gaze, were what Ichigo saw when she wheeled herself in. That was probably why he was intrigued and wondered – just how strong is her will?

"Uwah –! She's looking this way!" pointed out Keigo.

Everyone flinched and froze on the spot, when the subject of the scarlet-haired senior swerved her head and riveted her gaze on them with her golden orbs. Blinking her long-lashed eyes in the process.

D-Did she hear them?

Even though they have done nothing wrong, everyone began to swallow nervously as beads of sweats cascaded down their faces when the senior trundled her wheelchair down towards them.

"Are you perhaps... Ichigo-kun?" asked Mana urbanely. Braking just before the orange head, she tilted her head up and wore an affable smile as she looked into the boy's eyes.

"M-Me? Yeah. I am." Ichigo admitted with wide-eyed, that the senior actually knew about him. Though he has no idea whether she knew him as a notorious delinquent from how rumors made him out to be, or through other means. "I see. You must be the 'Ichi-nii' that Karin-chan always talk about then," mused Mana, before introducing herself politely, "it's pleasure to meet you, Ichigo-san. I'm Akamine Mana from class 3-A. I've heard a lot from your sisters. Both Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan."

"You know my sisters?" Ichigo couldn't help but be taken surprise for the second time. Not only she knew his name, but his sisters as well?

Then, a light chuckle escaped Mana's lips as she couldn't suppress them. Not after seeing the flabbergasted look from the orange head. "Yes, I do. They helped me out a lot last time. You have both very lovely sisters, Ichigo-san."

Although Ichigo was clueless about how the senior and his sisters met and acquainted with one another, but he do agreed with the girl's latter statement. "Yeah. I guess..." muttered Ichigo. Scratching his cheek while looking away embarrassingly. Though he was laconic in his expressions of affection, he do adore his siblings greatly. In a way that's complete opposite of how his father does.

After their small exchange of introduction and greeting was over, Mana courteously gave a curt bow of her head to his fellow friends as well. Then, one by one, the others began to introduced themselves stiffly. Like how soldiers would to their commander in military. Mana couldn't afford to not chuckle again at the droll scene before her. "You guys don't have to be so stiff. I'm not going to eat you or anything," reassured Mana. In a carefree manner.

At this, all of them slackened their shoulders and lowered them. Breathing a sigh of relief.

On the contrary, a certain four-eyed has been sweating bucket and body stiff as a rock ever since Mana approached them. Even when the senior had already told them to relax, it was hard for the Quincy to do so. "A-A-Akamine-sa – I mean, senpai!" Ishida called, albeit stuttering due to anxiety. "Yes?" asked Mana, as she focused her attention on the bespectacled male now.

_Ishida Uryuu... you can do it! _Ishida mentally chanted, before sucking in a deep breath. "Akamine-senpai, I've read all of your works before. And, I just wanted to say, your work is amazing!" He said it. He should be proud that he didn't mess it up like earlier and said it all in one breath though. Phew.

Now, that did caught Mana off guard. She never expected one of her junior to be one a reader to her works.

"Oh my," mumbled Mana. Shamefaced, "you flattered me, Ishida-kun. I am still inexperience in a lot of ways and has a lot to learn as a writer. Though I really appreciate your praise and how you seem to enjoy my stories. Thank you." She said. Lithely.

_She's really a Yamato Nadeshiko...! _Everyone thought, as they watch the scarlet-haired and Ishida's exchange with awe. How the senior replied with such fluency and grace. Her mature and polite speeches certainly doesn't seem like a high schooler at all.

_How humble...! _That was what the Quincy concluded from their short conversation. Judging from the radiance and pink petals that burgeoned from Ishida's aura, it seemed like his admiration and respect for the young writer has gone deeper.

To her chagrin, the school bell has rang just as Mana was having fun talking to the bunch of juniors she has met today. She wanted to talk to them a little longer though. "I guess we've to leave and get to our classes now," remarked Mana, as she glanced at the large school clock hung on the school pillar, "it was great talking to all of you. Hopefully we can do that again. Then, please excuse me." She bid her farewell with a bow of her head, before steering towards the opposite block, where the third-year classes reside.

Soon, Tatsuki and the rest all skedaddled to their classroom before they're late for morning classes. Whereas only Ichigo and Rukia were lagging behind. When the others were finally out of earshot, Ichigo then dared to spoke what was bothering him all the while. "Rukia..."

"Yeah."

Even the raven-haired Soul Reaper wore a troubled look. Seemingly in a deep thought. "Akamine Mana... Even though it was faint, there's no doubt about it," said Rukia after giving much thought to it, "there were reiatsu akin to a hollow, lingering on her."

Such incident has happened before. When Orihime's deceased brother's soul was turned to a hollow, and began to attack his own sister. If there were hollow spiritual pressure linger on a human body, it could only mean one thing; she has gotten in contact with a hollow

If no action were dealt with, it could lead to a reenact of what happened to Orihime. Worse comes to worst, she might not be as lucky as Orihime and could seriously get herself killed. That'd be the worst case scenario, and, neither the Soul Reaper nor the Soul Reaper representative would want to see that. They have to prevent it from happening. At all cost.

"Then, what should we do?" asked Ichigo. If Mana and him were in the same class, it'd be much easier to keep a watch on her. But they were 'blocks' away and their recess times were different, too. It's going to prove a bit of a trouble.

"For now, let's just observe her." Rukia answered tersely after having calculated their next move.

However, there was one thing Rukia didn't know of. And only Ichigo had noticed it.

The negative spiritual pressure that was lingering on Mana's, felt oddly familiar to him. And Ichigo has a bad feeling about where this is going.

_It smell like... Grimmjow._

* * *

**Note: **'Escapade' is a (random) name that I've come up with. Any similarities with real life works/titles are merely coincidental.

**(1)** Yamato Nadeshiko is a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty"

**A/N:** Really... Thank you so much for the positive feedbacks! I'm glad that people find this story interesting thus far. Of course, I'll try my utmost best to not let you down. *burning with determination* Oh! Also, do let me know if there's any OOC-ness in any of the characters here! It's kind of hard to keep everyone's character in check when there's so many canon characters in Bleach...

Please review~!


	3. Stray Cat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Except for my OCs and my plot.

* * *

Stray Cat

**Third Person's POV**

Bright.

Too bright.

Too _fucking_ bright.

That was what he thought, when a piercing light that seemingly radiated out of nowhere, blinded him and stirred him up. He groaned. And he could feel the pain throbbing all of his body the moment he shifted around.

Slowly, he opened up his eyes. Only to shut it once again when he couldn't adjust to the brightness before him. Maybe it was because he has been in a deep slumber for god knows how many days, even his limbs has gone sore and numb.

Just what the hell happened to him?

He attempted to adapt to the brightness again, and this time round, he succeeded. As he swept his cold blue orbs across the unfamiliar room he was at with droopy eyes, another question popped in his half-awoke mind — _where the fuck am I?_

He cranked his neck down to take a closer look at the state of his body — and he was surprised that his hakama was gone. Instead, it was replaced by bandages that wrapped around his upper body like a mummy. From abdomen all the way up to his torso and arms. Well, at least it wasn't half-bad and whoever did this must had one or two skills up in his sleeve.

Then, his eyes grew wide as a late realization dawn on him. He quickly shot up despite his injuries and the excruciating pain as he scanned frantically around the room.

There. His gaze landed on the sword that was placed neatly beside the bed. Untouched and unscathed. Subconsciously, he let his shoulders slumped as he heaved a small sigh of relief at the sight of his weapon. But he was still on guard.

Now he's more awake, he inspected his surrounding once more.

It was a rather plain-looking room. The wall was white and there were numerous objects that he had seen a couple of times whenever he came to the human world. Adjacent to the bed, there placed what he believe is a working desk and an office chair. Piles of papers and document folders were organized neatly and occupied almost the surface of the desk. And on the center, was a laptop. Across from him, there stood a wooden wardrobe. The room was neat and tidy. Every nook and cranny were spotless and sparkling. Somehow, this room reminded him so much of Las Noches. Or maybe, even cleaner than there.

And now, he finally understood where was the origin of the light that brought him out of his dark — the bed was situated beside the window, with a curtain hung over it. Despite so, it was still too bright. For him — that is.

"Meow."

The sound of purring made the bluenette snapped up and watched warily at the Persian cat, trying to squeeze through the opening from the door. Thanks to its slim figure, the cat easily passed through the gap and was now seated on the floor. Licking its paw in front of him.

What the fuck?

The bluenette blinked at the cat's action. From licking its paw, to scratching its body. Then, something unexpected happened.

The cat suddenly leaped up to his lap. Much to his bewilderment for a moment.

He remained undeter from the cat's snuggling and purring, before holding it up roughly. Scrutinizing the animal with an enigmatic look.

_Should I... eat this fellow?_ He thought. Having a inner conflict now as he debated with himself whether he should devour it, or save it for later.

As if it could read the bluenette's thought, the cat immediately stiffen up in the man's grip. If they were in a manga, people could probably see the cat sweating bucket now.

"Thank goodness! You're finally awake."

The cat immediately wriggled its way out of the man's grip and jumped off the bed. Running towards its owner upon hearing her calm and soothing voice. He clicked his tongue at his escaped prey, before looking at the door that was widening, revealing a scarlet head.

_A human girl..._ He mused. As his eyes traveled down, then he noticed the difference; a _weak_ human girl

"Sir, how are you feeling now?" asked Mana, as she steered towards the injured bluenette. Her hands were holding a bowl of water, and a towel was laid atop of her lap. She was thinking of replacing the towel and water for the male, but she never expected the bluenette to be awake and was already in a sitting position. Though Mana could see just by doing that, has exhausted him greatly.

"Woman," he called. Wincing in pain as he now experiencing a migraine. "Where am I?"

Damn. Not only was he wounded, he could feel his head was about to split open in half. How did he end up here? What happened to him? There were too many unanswered questions that need to be answered.

"This is my house." Mana replied as she place the bowl and towel on the bedside table "You have been unconscious for three days, ever since I found you by chance in a dumpster." She easily brushed off the lack of manners from the bluenette with a benevolent smile. After all, she wasn't the type to hold grudges against a patient. But she'd remember it. From Mana's point of view, _remembering_ and _holding grudges_ were two different things. It seemed.

That was probably why the smile on her face was rather... dark?

"Do you know, how did you ended up in such a barren place?" inquired Mana.

When the scarlet head found him, she thought he couldn't be save. Cuts and bruises were donned all over his body. Those were minor injuries. But there were severe ones, too. For instance, a few broken ribs and one of his shoulder had dislocated. If those weren't consider severe enough, then she don't know what else is.

"Urgh...!"

When the question from the girl sank into his head, he grimaced. And all he could do was clutched his throbbing head. Hoping it could ease the ache or make it go away. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"I-I don't remember..."

How come? He knew about his name, his identity, where he came from, but why couldn't he remember how he ended up in the human world? Or anything before that?

Mana pursed her lips, as her expression was morphed into a thoughtful one. _Could it be... amnesia?_

"You don't have to force yourself. It's best for you to rest and don't overexert yourself. You can think about the rest after you had gotten better." Mana urged. Smiling lightly.

The bluenette merely grunted in respond. The girl's words did little to nothing in ceasing his headache and all those jumbled up questions he had in himself.

After a good few minutes, the buzzing in his head finally stopped. Which also meant, he could think properly now. "You can see me."

Instead of a question, it came out in a statement. Because it sound stupid if he had phrased it into a question, when obviously the woman was talking to him. If she couldn't see him, how the heck could she hold a conversation with him? Logic much.

"Yes, I can."

At the very beginning, she has already noticed that the bluenette wasn't really a human. The evidence lies on the hole on his abdomen. It wasn't the first time the writer has seen something like that. In fact, she had seen it too frequently whenever she go out. And no mere human is able to live after having a gaping hole on them. Unless they are superhuman. But then, that wouldn't make them a _normal_ human. Which is the same.

Due to her experience, even without questioning it, she already knew what the man is. Which was why, Mana couldn't send him to a hospital for his major wounds, and only able to patch up his external injuries. Moreover, she was foreign to how a spirits' body work. Hopefully, his internal wounds would heal up on its own. Like, self-regeneration, perhaps? She didn't know whether the bluenette was capable of doing that. But she could only bet her hope on that absurdism of hers.

She must have gotten this from Aoi — a hardcore fan of horror and supernatural genre.

"My name is Akamine Mana," she introduced with a small smile gracing on her lips, "if I may ask, what's your name. Sir?"

The bluenette gazed intently into the honey gold orbs across from him. Searching for any ill intent or belie in them. And what he saw from those pair of eyes was — nothing but genuineness.

Her gesture, her tone, were echt. From what he knows, humans are hypocritical creatures. Their words and their inner most thoughts contradicted to one another greatly. They never meant what they said. They wore multiple masks to conceal their wrongs and rotten heart. Sugarcoating their words to appease the others for their own benefits.

Truth to be told, they are even worse than that of hollows.

However, he couldn't get any of those vibe from this woman. No matter how long he searched in the girl's eyes, all he saw was sincerity.

Somewhere deep inside him, told him that it's okay to let his guard down. It's okay to trust her. It's okay to tell her.

But, he has lived long enough not to trust others with their first impression. Furthermore, a _human_.

Besides, he didn't think there was any need for him to state his name. He could kill this woman and devour her soul here and then. Seeing how it has been days since he last eaten anything. A human soul might be better off than those small frys hollow lurking on the streets.

That was what the bluenette thought.

"Grimmjow." Before he knew it, his tongue has already rolled off on its own. The bluenette then cursed mentally at himself for being so careless.

On the other hand, Mana's smile simply grew wider when she noted the bluenette's name. "Grimmjow-san, that is." She remarked gingerly. Not forgetting to add the formality behind.

At this, Grimmjow seriously thought, he must had hurt his damn head to cause him loosen up his tongue so easily. 'Tch.

"Ah," gasped Mana, as she forgot to ask something important, "I was wondering, how and where do you normally get your source of food from?" She asked. Since the man isn't a human like her, she probably couldn't serve him foods like french toast. Right? If only she knew what he eats and where he get his food from, then maybe she might be able to make something for him.

Nutrition is a _must_ for patient, after all.

Grimmjow furrowed his brows at this. "Forget it. I'm not hungry." He answered gruffly.

While the truth is, he was famished beyond relief. But he couldn't possibly tell her he feast on souls, could he?

Fuck. He should have just eat the cat and kill this woman from the beginning to save all these hassle.

Maybe... it might not be too late to do just that —

"Could you be able to eat human foods just fine?"

"Ha?"

"If you don't get your nutrition enough, it would be harder and much slower to recover your wounds!" asserted Mana. "That's why, even if foods from our world might not be to your liking or might not be able to satisfy your hunger, it's still not good for your injured body to live with an empty stomach." She didn't know why the bluenette hesitated and refused to let her know what he normally consume. But she guessed he must had his reason. Whatever the case is, she was going to make him something. Unless the man told her he has stomach failure due to the gaping hole on his abdomen. Which is unlikely to happen.

Grimmjow stared dumbfoundedly at the scarlet-haired for a second. As if lost for word. Hadn't the woman heard him said to forget it? Or was she always this pushy?

Then, he shrugged. Only to grimace with pain when he realized he had injured his shoulder. "Whatever." Grimmjow snorted. Not really in the mood to deal with her 'nutrition' shit. He could care less about that.

However, there was one thing he was rather curious of. "Oi," called Grimmjow. "Were you the one who carried me here?"

If the woman had said that she found him by chance, there's absolutely no way she could carry him all the way up to her apartment. Something he has noted when he took a glance through the windows in the room that he was in an apartment with 24 floors.

_This mister..._ She was a little insulted, since she has given the man her name. Yet, he still showed no sign of proper manners and etiquette. Not to mention, she _saved_ him. Well, although she didn't save him just to be thanked, it was still kind of inappropriate to use such tone towards your life savior. No?

Mana has concluded he was originally like this - barbaric and rude.

And it needs to be taught.

"Oi, you listenin'?" With her back facing the bluenette, Mana wheeled towards the door. Ignoring him all the while.

Irritated at being ignored for no reason, Grimmjow gritted his teeth and hollered once more. "Oi!"

"I believe I had told you my name. And I don't remember when my name has changed to 'Oi' instead," said Mana, as she cast a side-glance from the corner of her eyes at the barbarian, "Unless you corrected yourself, I will not talk to you." She finished her sentence off with a _gentle_ smile at the end. The one which send chill down to people's spine. Of course.

"Tsk." This was getting annoying.

_This bitch... I really should have murdered her just now._

Wait, what was her name again? Aka-something... Mane? Damn. Even if she told him that, how would he be able to remember something this long!?

What a pain in the ass.

He then ruffled his hair roughly, scowling as he tried to dig out her name in his rusted brain.

When the girl waited for what seemed like eternity, she decided to leave him. But was stopped by the bluenette. "Oi, wait! Ma...na." Did he get this right?

As if she had scored a goal, said girl then swerved her chair around to meet the frowning, and miffed Grimmjow. "Yes?" asked Mana. The jester smile immediately ghosted over her features as she smiled cordially with her eyes closed.

Her win.

If only he wasn't injured, he'd definitely make her pay. He would remember this.

* * *

**-Three days ago-**

_"What should I do..." muttered Mana, as she gazed at the wound up male before her._

_There was no way she could pull him out of the dumpster all by herself. Handicap or not, how could a seventeen-year-old girl capable of carrying an adult (she assumed) who's probably weight two times as her? Even a guy would also have trouble doing that._

_Moreover, that hole on his abdomen wasn't normal._

_It looked just like those spirits that she always see on the streets. Only in this man's case, it doesn't had a chain attach to him. If he is what she thought to be, then she couldn't ask any passerby for help._

_But, she can't just leave him alone! She has to think of a plan. Somehow._

_Thus, Mana stayed there and pondered for a good ten minutes. Cupping her chin as her brows knitted tightly together._

_'What about, calling for an aide?' She mused._

_After pondering, that was the only way she could think of. She needed an aide to help her with this. Despite saying so, the chances of having a friend who shared the same ability as her was slim to none. Where could she find someone like that —_

_..._

_Mana blinked and froze, as a light bulb had seemingly lit up in her brain._

_She do has a friend who might be able to help her. But, she was hesitant about asking her for help. It might work out right, or it might fall flat. In other words, it was either sink or swim._

_[=]_

_"Mana-nee!"_

_The girl perk up her ears Upon hearing her name behind, Mana then pivoted her chair and looked expectantly at her friend who has came to her aid._

_"Karin-chan, I'm sorry for calling you out here so suddenly." Mana apologized._

_Karin, on the other hand, hunched down and gasped as her body was covered with damp of sweats from running. "D-Don't mention it, Mana-nee." Karin reassured the older girl as she wiped the sweats off her forehead._

_When Karin had received her call, she immediately left her group of soccer friends and postponed their practice to a later date. Usually, it was rare that someone would require her help, other than when they were playing soccer. So she was rather taken aback when the writer has requested her aid. Though Mana didn't explain thoroughly about what she need her for on the phone._

_Either way, the raven head was glad to be of use to Mana. Since she's quite fond of the older girl ever since they met._

_"The truth is, because of some circumstances, I can only ask for your help, Karin-chan."_

_The youngster arched a brow at her statement. Only... she could help?_

_[=]_

_"So, what you're saying is, you want to help this dude. But because of various reasons, like how he's a spirit and is incredibly heavy, you've got no choice but to seek me for aid?" After Mana had explained the whole situation to the young athlete, Karin could more or less grasped what was going on now, as she reiterated what the older girl had said. Nodding her head and stroking her chin after taking in the information._

_"I'm sorry to impose on you for something this preposterous. But, I can't think of anyone else who can see spirits like me..." Mana apologized again, before adding on, "if you think it's too much, you don't have to force yourself! I will come up with another plan!" Dear lord. Just what was she thinking? She must have gone nuts to even consider asking a child to help carry a man. Even if both of them share the same ability, Karin was just a little girl!_

_"No." Karin snipped in. "Something like this... it's not even worth breaking a sweat!" The tomboy exclaimed confidently, as she began to roll up her sleeves and flexed her muscles._

_Carrying someone, how hard could it be? Right?_

_Hence, both girls joined their hands and began their operation. Don't ask how they did it. Because they just did. Somehow. Thanks to Karin who always work out from playing soccer, and Mana who regularly lifts dumbbells, both of them were able to pull the man out from the trash. They managed to carry him up to the writer's apartment, albeit dragging him along. It was fortunate that there weren't a lot of people at that hour. Otherwise, rumors were going to spread saying that there were two girls suffering from mental illness, living in Karakura town..._

_[=]_

_After they managed to put the injured man to bed, Karin's legs gave out in the end. "F-Finally..." She mumbled, as she landed on the lounge with an ungraceful 'thud'. Perspiring._

_While the young athlete was fanning herself with her shirt, Mana then appeared behind her with a glass of cold juice. "Here."_

_"Ah. Thanks." Karin accepted the drink gratefully, before downing half the content in one gulp. That sure was refreshing._

_"By the way, Mana-nee."_

_"Yes?"_

_"That guy... are you really sure about having him in your house?" asked Karin. Looking askant at the whole idea of saving a stranger with unknown background._

_For some reason, she found that bluenette rather fishy and shady. For instance, his reiatsu felt different than those normal souls she has come into contact with. She just couldn't shake the ominous feeling off her chest._

_"Well," started Mana, massaging her temples before continuing, "I can't possibly leave him out there. Can I?"_

_The scarlet head chuckled lightly at the child's worried expression. She didn't know whether a spirit would 'die' or not, but when Mana had discovered him, there was no way she could abandon an injured person out in the cold. Despite his origin was shady and she has zero knowledge about what kind of person he is._

_Karin sighed at the older girl's answer. She should have known it. That's how Mana has always been; kind and helpful_

_And she often gets into trouble because of that personality of her._

_Speaking of it, if it wasn't for her righteousness and how she always feel a need to butt into other people's business whenever she see unjust, they wouldn't have met each other._

_The first time Karin has met the freelance writer, was when she and Yuzu were out for grocery shopping. After the both of them have purchased the necessary ingredients for the dinner and were on their way back home, a tangerine had rolled and bumped into Karin's foot._

_The raven-haired then picked it up. Only to be greeted with loads of tangerines tumbling down on the ground one after another._

_Later then did they found out that it was Mana who had dropped them, as the plastic bag holding the tangerines was unexpectedly ripped apart._

_Without a word, the two Kurosakis' began to help the older girl out._

_That was how they acquainted with each others._

_The second time Karin had met Mana, was when the scarlet head was having a quarrel with one of the owner of a stall. Such incident are really rare. Seeing how she was normally a peace-maker and hardly engage herself in an argument. However, at that time, Karin wasn't close to the writer. So she didn't know that just yet. Nonetheless, the raven head still approached the scene and figured out what was the fuss about._

_Apparently, it was because the owner unreasonably raised the price up when an elderly came and attempted to buy his fruits. And Mana caught his ingenious act when she happened to be passing by. Since she always passed by the owner's stall whenever she visit the mart, she was well-informed about the average prices the man sold his fruits. Thus, she stood up for the grandmother and 'negotiated' with the man. But, it didn't turn out well._

_After Karin butted in, the man then reluctantly gave in and reduced his price to its original price. However, Mana insisted the man to give a discount as she tried to bargain in the elderly stead. Hence, the owner had no choice but to do as the girl said. Much to his sorrow and disgruntlement._

_From that incident onwards, Karin constantly see her brother in Mana. Though Ichigo isn't as polite or as refine as the scarlet-haired._

_"Thank you for helping me out again, Karin-chan. I feel like I have been indebted to you since day one though." Mana said as she scratched her cheek meekly._

_"Nah. Don't sweat it, Mana-nee. It wasn't much." Karin held her hand up in a peremptory wave. Further emphasizing her point._

_Mana mainly chuckled at the child, before she moved on to another subject. "By the way, how's Yuzu-chan?"_

_The child paused at her drinking. "As healthy as a horse," replied Karin tersely, as she resumed sloshing down the last one of it._

_"That's good to hear. Do send her my regard when you get home, eh?"_

_"Sure."_

_Mana took the empty glass she had provided the child back, before trundling towards the kitchen sink. As the scarlet head was washing up the mug, Karin watched the older girl in silence. Only the sound of water flowing from the tap could be heard in the apartment._

_"Mana-nee..." Karin started. Her eyes fixed on the maroon carpet spread sporadically before her, "Ichi-nii has come back."_

_When Mana has done wiping up the mug and put it back to the shelf, she swiveled around to face Karin. "That's great! Didn't you and Yuzu-chan always pray for his safe return ever since he left?" exclaimed Mana exuberantly, as she clapped her hands in glee for the young athlete._

_Mana has heard numerous times from the two Kurosakis' about their brother when they hang out together. From the way how when the subject of their brother has brought up in their conversation, they'd always talk about it for long hours. Though most of the time Karin was complaining about how he always disappeared and left the two of them behind selfishly, Mana could still see the two sisters care for their brother infinitesimally._

_Something she'd never be able to experience for herself._

_And, the writer knew that their brother has disappeared once again in the early december. For what reason, it was still a mystery. But she guessed their brother must had his reason for doing so. Even if he had to make his sisters worried sick for him._

_"However, Ichi-nii came home covered with bandages."_

_Karin tilted her head down, her bangs casting a shadow to her eyes. Masking her expression. She didn't know why she confided in Mana of all people. But, she just had this gut telling her that, it'd be alright if it's her. Therefore, her emotion started to leak out. Bit by bits. Like a broken faucet._

_As Mana watched the child's dejected form, she steered towards her. Before bending down her waist and wrapping her arms around the raven head. Pulling her into an embrace. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright," she cooed as she patted Karin's head gently, "the fact that your brother has come back home, it's already a relief. Isn't it?"_

_As if the older girl's words were a trigger, Karin burst into a wail after that. Sobbing, the child nodded her head against her chest, "Uhm...!"_

_Just, how long ago since she last cried like a mess? Crying so selfishly like this, without a care in the world. Karin couldn't remember it. Maybe since after mom has died? She thought she was strong, and she even promised herself to not show tears ever again as to not be a burden to her family. Yet, why the tears wouldn't stop falling?_

_"There, there." Mana gently rubbed the child's back as she hugged the child closely. They stayed like this for a while, until Karin got herself together._

_It was uncanny, how the young athlete broke down in front of a friend she has met only months ago._

_But, it's alright. Isn't it? For now, just let her act like a brat. After today, she'd wipe her tears and be strong once again._

* * *

So basically, Grimmjow got saved by a brat and a disabled woman.

This must be one hell of a joke.

Rather than taking care of his wounds, his pride was in need of patching up first.

"Grimmjow-san, what are you doing?" asked Mana, as she watched curiously at the bluenette gritting his teeth while forcibly trying to get out of bed. "I'm leaving this fucking place."

He'd rather die, than to be saved by a woman and a brat.

However, his attemps were futile. His body soon sank back onto the mattress as he grimaced with pain.

"If I were you, I'd think twice about leaving in such body and weather condition." Mana remarked. Her gold eyes were riveted on the window in the room. What lies beyond the window, were flakes of snow falling with no sign indicated it would stop any time soon.

Furthermore, he couldn't even get out of the bed on his own. Much less getting out of the house.

"Why not rest here for the mean time and leave when you have recovered enough?" suggested Mana, as she side-glanced at the exhausted male on the bed. Huffing in agony.

While Mana wrung the towel after wetting it in the water, Grimmjow clicked his tongue annoyingly at the situation he was in.

To think he'd even succumb to having a handicap woman took care of him. He must have grown weak.

Lost in his thought, he hardly felt anything. Until a cold towel came into contact with his forehead.

He flinched. Eying skeptically at the woman's action, who reciprocated his alarming glares with a smile.

With Oscar now on her lap, Mana then excused herself as she left the room promptly. Leaving the bluenette enough space of his own as to not intrude him further.

He must have gone through a lot today.

There were tons of stuffs Grimmjow didn't know of after waking up in a unfamiliar surrounding. However, what he did know at that time was, he's going to stick with this woman for a while. Whether he liked it or not.

And obviously, he hated it.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope Grimmjow isn't too OOC here. If he is, do let me know! Anyhow, thank you so much for the positive feedbacks! I really appreciate them~ *bow*

Please review!


	4. Stalker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Except for my OCs and my plot.

* * *

Stalker

**Third Person's POV**

Smell of sterile chemicals diffuses the room. Trays containing different usage tools were lined up neatly in the tray. Some were commonly seen in medical drama, while some were foreign to amateur with little to no medical knowledge.

The pungent smell of antiseptic and the rows of silverish utensils doesn't surprise a certain scarlet head anymore, as she have visited such place plenty since before she could remember.

Many people hated such place. Because it reek of 'death'. However, if people think from another perspective, it was such place that have saved millions of lives and their loved ones. If such place never existed, then this world would be reek of 'death' instead.

"How does your legs feel lately?" A low and baritone voice asked amiably. His tone brighten up to the dread room they were currently in with its light-hearted and cheery tone. "The same as usual. I feel rather great actually. Thank you for your concern, Isshin-san." Mana replied calmly. Her lips were twitched into a faint smile as she chatted with the doctor before her.

It wasn't a bad idea to drop by the neighbourhood clinic while she was on her way home from the mart after all.

The older man gave a throaty laugh at the girl's adult-like speech. "Haha! That's great to hear, Mana," said Isshin as he grinned goofily at the scarlet-haired, before handing her a cup of coffee. "Here. I brew it."

"Thank you." Mana accepted the drink welcomely. As the strong familiar caffein aroma wafted into her nostrils, her expression softened and composure relaxed almost instantly. She sipped on it. Savouring the bitterness of the classic espresso.

A silence ensued in the clinic, as both of them were busy enjoying the idyllic and serene Saturday noon, accompanied by coffees and old acquaintances.

The silence wasn't an awkward one. Both Mana and Isshin were contented with the lack of interaction and simply sat down, savouring the taste of coffee and exchange mild words in between.

"Time sure fly... How long has it been already?" Isshin retrospected, as he immersed himself in the past memories.

"It has been six years, Isshin-san." Although the older man hadn't really direct the question at the writer or expected a reply, Mana answered him nonetheless.

The former Shinigami then slapped his knees as the gears in his head started to work. "Yeah! Six years. Huh..." Isshin mused. Looking into the distance as his eyes softened.

It has been six years, since Mana met the doctor. It has been six years, since the _accident_ happened and rendered her the way she is now.

Six years ago, if it wasn't for Isshin, who happened to be nearby and helped Mana did the first aid after calling for the ambulance, she'd have been dead by now.

From then on, Mana was indebted greatly to the former Shinigami. And she swore she'd definitely repay her savior's kindness in every way, and with everything she could.

She would never forget what truly transpired that day, nor would she forget how much she has indebted the doctor. She didn't even know whether she'd be able to repay all of it in her lifetime though.

"By the way, how's your children doing lately. Isshin-san?" Upon mentioning his children, Isshin's face immediately lit up. To the point of creepy, if Mana dared say.

"Of course! They—"

"Pops! Yuzu told me to get you for our lunch— senpai?"

The intruder halted his steps upon entering the clinic. Amber orbs blinked owlishly at the pair of golden orbs across from him. Likewise, the owner of honey colored eyes did the same. Except her mouth didn't imitate the face of a fish like the intruder.

Both of them stared dumbfoundedly at each other. Seemingly lost for words.

The silence between them was only temporary, as Isshin greeted his son with a human rocket launch. "My son~ how kind of you to come and fetch me—!"

_**Crash**_

Ouch.

Said son side-stepped and dodged the incoming Isshin swiftly. Allowing the older man sent himself flying and crashed out of the windows.

"Isshin-san!" Mana shrieked. Aghast by the display transpired before her as she called out to the older man with worried and panic tone. Is he alright...?

Putting Isshin aside, Mana riveted her gaze at the carrot head instead. "... Ichigo-kun?" Mana was the first to speak up, as she glanced surprisingly at the sight of her junior appearing in the clinic. "Why're you here?"

Ichigo closed his gaping mouth as the girl's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Well, my Pops run this clinic." The carrot head replied matter-of-factly. Casting a look behind at the shattered windows where his father had passed through whimsically.

... What?

"Isshin-san is your father!?" Mana gaped as she covered her mouth with a hand, A mild look of surprise flickered over her expression when the unexpected truth sank into her.

_If Isshin-san is Ichigo-kun's father, and Karin and Yuzu-chan are his sisters..._

"Then, Karin and Yuzu-chan—!"

"What, Mana, you know my two lovely daughters?" Isshin quickly emerged from behind the shattered windows, as he dusted off the dust off his clothes. Was it only Mana, who found the former Shinigami looking too fine, for someone who just got smashed and body thrown out of the windows, or was it weird for her to be worrying for the older male's well being?

After knowing Isshin for six years, it was the first time for the scarlet head to witness how lively this household is.

"Yeah. I guess." Mana chuckled slightly. What fate it is for her to already met her life savior's two loving girls. Furthermore, Isshin's son was her junior in school. What destiny is this?

Although Mana was neutral towards 'fate' and 'destiny', she can't afford not to believe in them after finding out. In fact, she was ashamed of herself about how she didn't realize it sooner and was in the dark for years! She was sure there were countless occassions whereby she could meet Isshin's family, but couldn't actually meet them due to some inevitable reasons.

She thought people with the name 'Kurosaki' was common in Karakura Town. Thus she didn't have much doubt when she met the two younger sisters and Ichigo later on. Though she has heard frequently from Isshin bragging about his two loving children and his hot-headed son.

Which means, she really indebted a lot to the Kurosaki household now. After adding the time when Karin has helped her out with a preposterous request last time.

"Hey, why not join us for lunch, Mana? Yuzu-chan's cooking is super, ya know!?" Isshin proffered. Beaming at the girl with a lopsided grin.

It was amusing for the scarlet head to see how Isshin has fired up and full of vigors whenever he mentioned his children. Well, whose parents wouldn't be?

Mana smiled apologetically as she said, "I'm afraid I can't, Isshin-san. I still have to go home and do my overtime work. Perhaps next time?" Mana declined the offer politely. Putting down the finished cup down on the desk.

Isshin looked depressed a little at her refusal, but it can't be help. As a fellow citizen who's working like all adults are, he knew how tough and cruel the working society is. "I see... Ichigo," the former Shinigami side-glanced at his eldest son before continuing, "you should walk her home."

When the older male heard no reply from the carrot head, he called once more. "Oi, Ichigo!"

"Huh? W-What?"

"I was asking you to walk Mana home. What were you spacing out for?"

"Sorry. Just thinking about something." Ichigo answered tersely. Of course, he has no qualms about walking his senior home. It was just... that hollow-like reiatsu that was lingering on the writer, kept on bothering him. And he could still sense it. It might be faint but it's definitely there. Maybe, he would be able to find out what this reiatsu is if he walk her home.

"Yeah. Sure." Ichigo agreed. Shrugging in a carefree manner.

"There's no need to trouble Ichigo-kun, Isshin-san. My house is just nearby after all." Once again, Mana declined the man's offer curtly but politely.

It was true. The writer's apartment was just at another street. After crossing the cross-section road which was just ahead of the clinic, the tall building would come into view. So why bother someone when she could take care of herself well? Just like how she always does.

"Eh? You sure, Mana? Will you be alright on your own?" asked Isshin, as his baritone voice was laced with genuine concern.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Isshin-san, you should know this very well. I might be disabled, but that doesn't imply I need others to take care of me or look after me."

Mana might be refined and matured. But she's a human. Just like all of us. If she said, she wasn't at all affected having her legs rendered useless and must live her life fifty centimeter shorter than everyone else, she'd be lying then.

Maybe that was why, she wanted to prove everyone that, handicapped could also take care of themselves just fine. Being a burden to someone was the last thing she wants to be.

"If you insist then." Isshin sighed and shook his head. Her stubborness never changed.

On the other hand, Ichigo merely watched his father and his senior conversing at a side quietly. Judging from how they were on their first name basis. They must have known each other...? The Shinigami representative mentally noted to himself to ask the geezer what their relationship was later on. It was rare to see his father chatted with someone this long. Other than when treating a patient. Of course.

Soon, Mana bid her junior and the doctor farewell. Wheeling out of the clinic and took her usual route towards home.

After the scarlet head has left, Ichigo proceeded back into the clinic and cleaned up the mess his father has created. Only then, a sight of a plastic bag caught the corner of his eyes. "Hm?"

Ichigo took the plastic bag and checked its content, which contained some vegetables and fruits. "Pops, did you bought this?" The carrot head asked the older man, who was now puffing a cigarette as he leaned against the doorway.

Isshin stared at the plastic bag in his son's hand for a moment, before exclaiming. "Ah! That's Mana's! She must have forgotten this when she left earlier..." remarked Isshin, as he stroked his beard. Furrowing his brows at the girl's belonging.

"Ichigo, if you chase after her now, you might still be able to catch up. So go!"

"Ha?"

"Stop being wishy-washy, and get your ass moving!" Without further ado, Isshin kicked the Shinigami representative in the butt as he urged him to get going. Shoving him out of the clinic in the process.

Ichigo stumbled a little as he got thrown out of the entrance unceremoniously. Catching himself barely. _That fucking geezer... It hurts!_

Before Ichigo has any time to complain and groan, his feet did what has to be done; running after the scarlet head with his long strides, and her grocery bag in one hand.

As Ichigo rounded another corner, he scanned the throng of people and cars swarming about on the road. When he found it hard to search for the writer among the mass, he resorted to search her through focusing on the scarlet head's reiatsu instead. It shouldn't be that hard. Seeing how her reiatsu was a little different after getting in contact with a hollow. Having the negative hollow reiatsu lingered on her might make the search much easier.

There.

Ichigo lifted open his previously closed eyes. Succeeded in locating his senior whereabout without breaking as much as a sweat. He looked at the location where he last pinpointed her reiatsu. As expected, a bright scarlet red, not far from where he stood, was trundling along the path together with faceless passerbys.

"Akamine-senpa—!" Just when the carrot head tried to get her attention, he was bumped into something. Or rather, someone. Causing him to lose his footing and fell ignominiously down on the ground.

_**Thud!**_

The person who had accidentally bumped into Ichigo groaned in pain, as he too, landed on the cold ground disgracefully. "Ugh..."

"Ishida?"

The Quincy looked up, and his eyes widened upon the sight of his classmate. "Kurosaki? Why are you here?" asked Ishida, as he stood back up and dusted off the dust off his pants.

Ichigo recovered his fall as he rubbed the spot where he felt a lump forming. "I should be the one asking you."

Ishida adjusted his spectacles before grunting a reply, albeit stuttering at the beginning. "I-I am just passing by. That's all."

Ichigo quirked his brow at this. If that was the case, why did he looked away from him?

The Quincy then looked anxiously at his surrounding. Roving his gaze around as if searching for something...

Ah. Shit.

"Damn! I lost her!" hollered Ichigo. It was the carrot head turn to look frantically again at where he last lost track of the writer.

"What? You were following Akamine-senpai too?" Ishida inquired. Arching a brow at the orange-haired lad.

"Huh? I'm not! I am just chasing after her to return her grocery ba—"

Wait a second.

"... _Too_?" The Shinigami representative reiterated what the four-eyed said after he has finished processing his words. Looking askant at the Quincy now.

Ishida flinched. Sweating a little too much for a winter season as he felt Ichigo's intensing and suspicious stare bore on him.

"Ugh... It isn't what you think it is—"

"I know you are a fan of her. But I never thought you would even go as far as _stalking_ her. Ishida. To think you would even reduce yourself to this state..."

_S-S-Stalking-!?_ Ishida's glasses cracked at the Shinigami representative's accusation, as his jaw slackened dramatically.

"I told you it isn't what you think it is!" huffed Ishida, "and I wasn't stalking her! I was just worried and bothered by the hollow reiatsu lingering on her!" Ishida retorted strongly to defend his pride and dignity. As a Quincy, it was unforgivable and intoleratable to even be called a 'stalker' when he clearly isn't one! How should he face his deceased grandfather if such outrageous rumors begin to spread from this idiot's mouth?

"What? You felt it too?" asked Ichigo.

So, it wasn't just him...

"Hmph. Of course. Don't forget I'm a Quincy. Shinigami is not the only being capable of sensing reiatsu and everything. Kurosaki. Remember well." Ishida grunted. Pushing his glasses up above the bridge of his nose as he scowled at the carrot head.

"So you felt it too... Then, it's not a mistake." Ichigo mused as his frown deepened. Blatantly ignoring the four-eyed and most of his words.

"If you were looking at where you were going, I wouldn't have lost her! So you have to take responsible, Kurosaki!"

"Wha—!? You were the one who bumped into me! I was so close to catching up to her if only you hadn't appear!"

Was it because of the blood in them, that the Shinigamis and Quincys could never live in peace and harmony? Although they were comrades, their ideals contrasted like south and north pole from a magnet.

Maybe, it was destined that they can never get along...

**-On the other hand-**

"Ohya?" After Mana had safely reached her comfort home and was preparing for dinner, she realized one of her grocery bag containing fresh vegetables and fruits were missing.

It didn't take her long to figure out she had left it in the clinic. Massaging her temples lightly, Mana sighed dejectedly.

She guessed she'd have to make two trips down.

* * *

**A/N:** The pace might be slow. So I kindly ask my dear readers to bear with me... I don't want my story to appear rush and ended up looking 'unnatural'. You know?

Anyhow, please don't be stingy on giving out reviews~ My source of motivation and energy on writing comes from the reviews after all. ^^


	5. Landlady and Tenant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Except for my OCs and my plot.

* * *

Landlady and Tenant

**Third Person's POV**

How many days has it passed? Probably a week or two. He mused.

Ever since he was saved by a puny woman – who was incapacitated. And forced to recuperate at her residence. Eating those tasteless and insatiable human foods provided by her. Being taken care of like a weak animal, with her replacing the bandages on him every once in a while. Everything has become so fuck up, to the point he thought this was a nightmare.

This was just. . . so wrong. Everything.

Adding on to his despair, he even suffered short-term amnesia. Just how messed up could this thing get?

"You aren't eating."

Grimmjow side-glanced at the intruder to his space coldly. Watching the girl steered towards him with frail-looking hands; so fragile that it could break if someone touch it.

He doesn't even care that her comment meant more like a statement than a question. The tray of food had been left on the nightstand next to his bed for hours now. The scarlet haired knew it from a glance, as the foods has turned rather cold.

Without a word, Mana lifted the tray and placed it on her lap. "I'll replace and cook another one then." She said. Smiling faintly at the wounded bluenette. Though she doubts he could see her expression with his head turned away from her. Nevertheless, she knew he had heard her. And that was enough. Despite his barbarous and rude manners, he was still a guest. She didn't know what happened to have caused him his injuries and amnesia, nor did she know what he _is_. Even as a spirit, Grimmjow was way out of their league compared to them. What with the hole on his abdomen, his bone-looking-jaw, and his clothing.

However, that doesn't really matter to her. He was injured, and she happened to be the only one who was capable of helping him. She merely did what people would normally do under that situation.

Just then. Before she could exit the room, he spoke up at last.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" asked Grimmjow. His tone was cold and distant, one filled with doubts and thorns.

Until now, he couldn't fathom the reason or meaning behind the woman's action at all. From the day she had picked him up, he was damn puzzled. Why didn't she left him alone? Why didn't she ask any question about someone as skeptical as him? Why did she always smile and looked at him with that warm, and genuine eyes? Even though he is such a dangerous guy who could probably have attacked her in return for her hospitality and kindness.

So why?

Mana paused in her chair. She whipped her head around and stared at the bluenette as she mulled over his question for a while. Instead of forming a reply, a chuckle broke out of her. She laughed lightly in her hand while Grimmjow was still waiting for her answer. Brows furrowing at the sight.

"What do you mean, Grimmjow-san? It's only right for me to prepare another warm meal since the previous one has cooled down. Is it not?"

Ah. There she goes again. That look in her eyes. . . that simplicity and honesty which swam about in the depth of her golden eyes.

Those eyes – it_ pissed_ him off. Greatly.

"You do know that I can kill you anytime if I wanted to. Right?"

Now, his tone was intimidating and dripping with venom. He meant it. And he was sure she knew it too. She might be weak, but she wasn't an airhead to not being able to sense the murderous intent emanated off from him. Grimmjow's bandaged hand was already twitching at the side. Depend on the woman's answer, he would really do it. He has enough of staying in this world and having his pride trampled having him relied on her.

Furthermore, this woman reminded him so much of Kurosaki Ichigo. He was sick of her, too.

She was weak. Weaker than a normal human. Yet, she acted as if she wasn't one. The weak should just yield and succumb to the strong. That should have been how things should be.

Even if he was injured, killing a weak disabled woman doesn't even break a sweat on him. It would be an easy feat.

There was an uncomfortable silence and tension dawned on the two after the threat have left Grimmjow's mouth. Mana has ceased her chuckles and wore an unreadable expression. Lips pursed into an expressionless thin line.

"I know," she said as she lowered her gaze. Looking at the floor with a wistful look, before tilting her head up and locked her eyes with the cold blue orbs across from her. Unfazed. "But the fact is, I'm still breathing and alive. Ain't I?"

Grimmjow froze upon her words.

"Even though you had plenty of chances to kill me all these time, you _didn't_." Mana closed her eyes. Her solemn little face broke into smiles afterward. When she saw the man has no intention of continuing their conversation, she promptly left the room with the uneaten tray of food on her lap and trundled toward the kitchen. Preparing another meal for the wounded man once more.

Not long after Mana had left the room to his own devices, Grimmjow unfreeze and broke out of his stupor. Merely blinking dumbfounded at the spot where she once was.

He replayed the scene and conversation they had earlier. Like a broken record in his head. Unsure of what to feel or do all of a sudden, as a mysterious sensation whelmed up inside him. His hand no longer twitching. And the wrinkles on his forehead caused by frowning had soothed as well.

"Tsk." Then, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Looking out of the window as he glowered at the falling snow, "screw you."

Though his words belied with the slight twinkle of amusement swirled in his storming blue orbs.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

The sound of steel and wood collide against one another reverberated the guest room, as Mana had placed the tray of freshly prepared meal which consisted of simple dishes on the nightstand; a bowl of rice, shishamo(1), tofu, and miso soup.

Those were just simple homemade dishes that she always prepared and eat at home. Hopefully Grimmjow could lower down his pride and take in small bits of bite this time. Even if the food wasn't to his liking.

"After you have done with your meal, I'll have to replace the bandages on you with the new ones," reminded Mana.

Thus, silence befall them. As usual.

Their relationship has been. . . awkward since the beginning. With Mana did all the talking (mostly about necessary stuff) and Grimmjow's lack of response. Although he mostly kept silent, he'd still shot her a glare whenever he sees her face. Or scowled at her while muttering profanities beneath his breath – but loud enough for her to hear. Of course.

However, whenever stuff like this happens, Mana would still greet him with her signature smile and overlook his unfriendly gestures. Maybe that was why it ticked him off? She didn't know though. The scarlet head has been patient with him and did what she was supposed to. There was no reason for him to be hostile to her, was there? Or it could be in his nature to not trust people easily.

Either way, it was fine with Mana that he couldn't trust her. She never expected him to be anyways. She only hoped for one thing; and that was to see the tray of food she carried in would be empty by the next time she comes and check on him.

It was that simple.

She didn't know much about how a spirit's body work, but wouldn't it be bad if a patient didn't receive enough nutrients and carbohydrates to sustain its body? An adult male nevertheless.

"Oi, woman." The Espada called. His sudden call jolted the scarlet head momentarily, before she regained her composure and wore a disapproving look. "It's _Mana_."

She was starting to give up on insisting him to address her by her name now. His manners and etiquette were as hopeless as catching stars from the starry night. No matter how many times she had corrected him, he'd never listen. Like a child who's in rebelling stage.

For a while now, Mana has been getting this feeling frequently – he didn't go against her on purpose just to grate on her nerves, did he? Though that was highly possible.

"Tsk. Whatever," said Grimmjow gruffly. Dismissing the scarlet head's frown with a peremptory wave of his hand, "that thing over there, your pet or something?"

Mana's gaze followed the direction of where his finger pointed to, before landing on the small creature which tensed up and hid behind her. Shivering.

"Ah." She breathed out. Picking up the ball of orange and cuddled it on her chest. "He's Oscar. He lived here with his previous owner in the beginning, but they migrated soon after Oscar had passed away. The owner had left the apartment vacant for a period of time before I have moved in, and discovered Oscar." Mana explained, as she stroked the Persian cat's fur gently. Feeling his owner's gentle touch, Oscar purred happily while snuggling closer in her grasp.

It was the first time Grimmjow had ever initiated a conversation with her. She wondered why. The writer never take him as a talkative or friendly person. So, why the sudden change? No wonder it gave her a start when the Espada had called her out earlier.

Grimmjow 'hmph' beneath his breath. Looking thoughtful as he stared intently at the cat. Then, he licked his bottom lip. A lopsided grin morphed onto his face as his blue orbs glinted with edacity.

It was a look belonged to that of a predator, who has been starving and ravenous for food.

As if on cue, the cat immediately hopped off Mana's hug and ran away with its tail between its legs. Oscar must have sensed the foreboding danger looming towards him and escaped while it still can.

Mana shot the man a what-seemed-like-a-glare to Grimmjow. Clearly wasn't please by whatever the bluenette intended to do or plotting behind his psychopathic grin. "Oscar isn't a food." She stated sternly, which only earned a snort from Grimmjow as a result.

"To me, it is. There's no fucking way these sorta foods would be able to fill my hunger. These are for _humans_." He said matter-of-factly while glaring at the tray placed beside him. Stressing out his last word in an attempt to get his message across to the thick-headed woman.

It was futile of her to keep on bringing in human foods for him. Really. Those stuff were meant for 'human'. And obviously, he wasn't one. No matter how much or how many times he had consumed, he would never feel satisfied.

It was time to tell her the truth.

"If that's the case, what do you eat then?"

He arched a brow at the woman's inquiry. "You sure you wanna know?" Well, if that was what she wished for, he supposed there's no harm in letting her know. In fact, it would be entertaining to see her horrified expression once she knows the truth. Perhaps, she'd even leave him alone and ran away like what the cat just did. That would be killing two birds with one stone.

Ah. He was already looking forward to it. What her expression was going to be. . .

Without hesitation, Mana nodded her head in reply. It was what she had been dying to know in the past few weeks! Honestly, if he was going to say it, he should say it sooner. He didn't know how much of a pain she was dealing with whenever she tries to prepare his meal. Constantly in a dilemma and wondered if this dish would suit his taste, or that soup would be much preferable, etc.

Grimmjow grinned maniacally. Showing off his sharp fangs as he leaned in closer to Mana. Until she could hear his husk whisper in her ears.

"_Souls_."

. . . What?

The Espada smirked while his lips still hovering beside her ears. Seemingly satisfied with the lack of respond from the woman, he withdrew and backed away. Anticipation welled inside of him as he expected to see a stunned, terrified, and fear morphed on her blanch face.

However, his face fell when he saw none of those expression he was looking for. He searched – and searched for moments, and all he saw was a calm and peaceful-looking face.

Her composure didn't falter. Her face didn't turn pale. Her body didn't shake from fear. Heck – she didn't even bat an eye after she had heard him.

How come?

"Souls. . ." Mana reiterated what Grimmjow had said earlier beneath her breath. Her word barely came out in a whisper. "You mean, human souls?" asked Mana, as a hint of curiosity laced underneath her tone.

Now. This wasn't what he had expected from her.

"Souls of all living things. Though I used to eat hollow most of the time." He bit back the urge to click his tongue as he replied. A tad irritated that his plan has foiled. All his tone and expression were like an open book now, as Grimmjow didn't even bother to conceal the fact he was miffed. Though for what reason, it was still beyond Mana's understanding.

". . . Hollow?" Mana asked again, as she tilted her head innocently. At first, she was a little curious about the whole Spirits talk. Maybe it was due to her job as an author, that she was getting intrigued now. She might not be a fan of supernatural stuff, but one writer never turns his eyes away when he has had the chance to explore and gain knowledge he never knows existed before. Right?

Grimmjow gritted his fangs. Veins twitching dangerously as he growled out. "Why aren't you afraid?"

Doesn't she get what he meant? When he talked about 'souls', she should know she was nothing but a prey that could possibly drop dead at any moment to him. Her life lies in his hand. Yet – y-yet, this weakling bitch dared to mock him. . .!

She was supposed to be scared of him. Fear him. Beg him to spare her insignificant life with tears streaked down her panic-struck face. Like all humans do.

Mana blinked her long-lashed eyes at the bluenette a few times, before smiling lightly with dimples on her cheeks that no one has known until now. "Was there a reason for me to be?"

Ah. There it was. She either did that to trample his pride and intended to break it into smithereens, or she's an idiot. And he believed to be both former and latter.

To think the former formidable, and ferocious _Sexta_ Espada; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – got bested twice by the same woman in a day. . .

Thenceforth, Grimmjow has concluded; Akamine Mana was probably the strangest creature he has ever come into contact with in his centuries of life.

Not to forget she's weak as hell too.

* * *

**A/N: (1)** Shishamo = is a saltwater fish (smelt) about 15 centimeters in length. It is slim and resembles a willow leaf.

Wow. I haven't updated for a month... Sorry! My mood was kinda down in the past two months for various troubles. And I lost all motivation to write and was in a slump until now. Life sure is hard, huh? But thanks to all the kind and encouraging reviews I've gotten from you guys, I'm 100% recharged! Haha. Thank you so much for all the favs, follows and reviews! You have no idea how much it makes my day when I read them. *On the verge of crying*

Oh. Did I forget to mention my birthday is just less than two weeks away from now? Well, even I have forgotten it until I saw when my last update of this story was. I don't know when my next update will be, but one thing for sure – it won't take up a whole month at least. If I'm not lazy enough, maybe one or two weeks. Let's just pray that my laziness won't get the best of me...

Please review!


End file.
